Lo que nos queda
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Los Arcobalenos piensan en lo que han perdido tras recibir la maldición.


Bueno, este es otro de los drabbles de mmi tabla de los Arcobalenos, hay algunos subidoa aqui a FF pero la mayoria estan en LJ :D

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn es obra de Akira Amano.

**Advertencias:** spoiler del arco de los Arcobalenos del anime

.

* * *

Y al final había sucedido. La maldición se había completado. Cada uno la había recibido de distinta manera pero al fin y al cabo la habían terminado recibiendo.

Sus pensamientos eran completamente diferentes en el momento que se situaron todos en forma de círculo, querían huir pero ninguno se atrevía a hacerlo. De repente sintieron como una luz surgía en el centro del círculo y se iba elevando. Tuvieron que levantar sus cabezas para poder observarla aunque no les sirvió de mucho porque no pudieron ver mucho pero era una manera de decirles que si querían huir lo hiciesen en ese mismo instante, aunque ninguno movió ni un dedo. La luz comenzó a brillar aún más, pero ninguno de ellos cerró sus ojos, sería la última vez que serían así y no querían perderse nada. Ni siquiera Colonello que los observaba desde cierta distancia.

-Es el fin… -pensaba Skull

-Qué lástima, no logré irme a un último casino antes de "morir" aquí

-Bueno, siempre hay un lado bueno –intentaba darse ánimos Fong

-Me pregunto si esto me servirá para ser un científico más reconocido de lo que soy.

-Es el destino, la hora ha llegado.

-Tch… ¿Por qué? –se preguntaba Reborn

-Adiós, Colonello…

Algo que nadie se esperaba era que cuando la "transformación" estuviese a punto de empezar, Colonello comenzase a correr hacia el círculo, tomase del brazo a Lal Mirch y la tirase lo más lejos que pudo mientras él tomaba su lugar.

-¡Colonello!

Fue lo único que pudo gritar mientras observaba al chico darse la vuelta y propinarle una sonrisa.

-¡No!

De repente no vio nada, todo se hizo blanco. Sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo, pero no le prestó atención, sólo quería acercarse a dónde estaba el chico, su sitio para la maldición.

Entonces, tuvo ganas de vomitar, su ropa de repente le comenzó a quedar grande. Con la poca vista que le quedaba, observó cómo sus manos se hacían cada vez más pequeñas. Y entonces, cayó al suelo y se desmayó.

Todos los presentes se comprobaron a sí mismos, sentían el cuerpo más pequeño. Skull se arrodilló en el suelo y ahogó un grito; Viper miró al pequeño y puso su mano en la cabeza de este, podía sentir su frustración; Fong bajó su mirada con resignación; Verde se acomodó las gafas y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse; Reborn se observó la mano y luego a Luce que no dejaba de tocar su panza con tristeza; Colonello fue hasta donde se encontraba su tutora, pero esta sólo se dio la vuelta.

Él se puso frente a ella y le tendió la mano

-Vamos

Cada uno se fue resignado hasta sus casas. Sentían que su mundo se había destruido y ellos no habían podido hacer nada. Pero antes de tomar caminos diferentes decidieron y acordaron no contarle a nadie sobre la maldición.

Luego cada uno se fue, quedándose solos. Ese sentimiento les invadió, a algunos más pronto que a otros, simplemente decidieron no mostrar sus rostros durante un largo tiempo y se quedaron aislados o en sus casas o simplemente se fueron de ellas. Todo lo relacionado con la maldición lo ocultaron para sí y cuando alguien les preguntaba sólo decían "_Ese es mi castigo por ser un Arcobaleno_". Pasó un tiempo y al final la gente se acostumbró a llamarlos Arcobalenos, nadie supo porque eran bebes, y los que nunca les habían conocido en su verdadera forma, simplemente se sorprendían que bebes como ellos pudiesen hacer cosas típicas de los adultos. Pero ser reconocidos no les sirvió de mucho, nadie se les acercaba como antes, ya no eran conocidos como Hitmans, Estafadoras, Jefas, Luchadores, Científicos, Militares, Estrategas… no, ahora sólo eran bebes.

Les costó reconocer que se sentían solos, era como si les hubiesen estafado en sus propias narices y ellos sabiéndolo no podrían haber hecho nada.

Cuando salían ya no era como antes, que la gente se apartaba para dejarles caminar, ahora debían de caminar a los costados porque la gente no les veía. Y aunque al final se habían terminado acostumbrando a ese sentimiento de soledad, había veces que se preguntaban si realmente lo merecían, había muchas personas perfectamente capaces de haber ocupado su sitio, pero no, les habían cogido a ellos. Eso les hacía sentirse afortunados y a la vez desdichados, pero ellos habían dado el sí, por lo que no podían quejarse.

Al final habían terminado aceptando esa soledad, pero aún no podían aceptar el hecho que jamás volverían a ser los mismos de antes, ya no eran esos adultos reconocidos, o casi adultos. Ahora eran unos bebes, unos niños que se quedarían así por quien sabe cuánto, unos pequeños que estaban solos, unos bebes que no volverían a ser lo que eran.

.

* * *

Bueno aquí otro de mis drabbles, espero que les guste :D


End file.
